Speeding
by gogi42
Summary: Speeding isn't a good thing! It can lead to some unfortunate events! KxM ONESHOT! Warning: Character death.


Speeding

By: Gogi42

Speeding is never a good thing! It can cause a some really unfortunate events.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or this story either! I wish I did! I actually found this story off the Internet but there was no author. I changed the characters and edited the story though!

Anyways here it is:) It is a oneshot!

* * *

"Kanata! Please...slow down! We are going to get killed!" I yelled to Kanata, who was speeding on his motorcycle.

Kanata winced at my comment but then quickly responded in a playful voice, "Come on, Miyu! This is fun!"

Kanata was speeding down the highway at 100 miles per hour on his motorcycle. Even though I begged him to slow down, he wouldn't. Kanata wasn't the kind of person who would do reckless things and I knew he wouldn't put us in danger for no reason. Yet, speeding down a highway this fast was terrifying. It made me wish I had never asked him to take me to dinner.

_-Flashback-_

"Kanata! Kanata!" I called searching the house for him, "Where are you?"

I ran into his bedroom only to find him sleeping with a manga over his head. He was in his PJ's.

"BAKA!" I yelled slapping the manga of his face. "Can't you take your girlfriend out for dinner every once in a while!?"

Yes...it was true. Kanata and I had been dating for the past two years, we were sixteen now and still living in the same house. Apparently my parents would be staying in America for another two years.

Kanata flashed open his beautiful hazel eyes and stared into my bright green ones. He reached up, kissed me on my lips and sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Heya...Miyu..." He mumbled. "You look pretty...where are you going?" He asked pointing to my pink summer dress.

"Kanata..." I politely asked, my eyes sparkled, "Can you please take me out to dinner?"

Kanata let out a large sigh and said, "Miyu, can't we do something else? I don't wanna."

"Come on! I am really hungry!"

He heard my stomach growling in the distance.

Kanata turned his back to me and began to scowl. "Miyu...can't you just let me relax for once? Go find something to eat."

"But...there is no food let in the fridge..." I whined in a sad tone.

Ever since Ruu and Wanya went back to Otto, we were almost always starving. Wanya wasn't there to cook for us or clean either. Not to mention I was always really bored and lonely now that Ruu wasn't here.

"I wanna go somewhere!" I said.

"I don't!" He responded.

"I do!"

"I don't!"

"I do!"

"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"Miyu!" I could feel Kanata's temper rising. "I don't want to!"

"But!" I said back.

"MIYU! STOP ANNOYING ME!" He pushed me back.

"Kanata..." I said as tears formed in my eyes. "You...never raised...your voice...to me..." I said in a shaky tone.

Kanata's faced softened. He knew it was stupid to get in dumb fights like this.

"Miyu..." He said trying to comfort me. "I'm sor..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I yelled furiously, "ALL I WANTED WAS TO GO OUT TO DINNER WITH MY BOYFRIEND! WAS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!?"

"AH! Miyu, I am sorry!" Kanata said as he ran over and embraced me.

I knew I was over reacting but...he almost never took me anywhere.

"No..." I said quietly.

Now that he was sixteen, he was much stronger than me. Trying to get away from his grip was a challenge.

"NO!" I screamed as I pushed him away. Kanata stumbled back into his previous spot with regret on his face.

"Do you know how lonely I have been since Ruu left me?" I asked him calmly while tightly gripping my hands, "DO YOU!" I yelled.

-Silence-

"I HATE YOU! KANATA!" I screamed so loud the could of neighbors heard it.

Kanata flinched and looked down. I covered my mouth...I had said too much...I didn't mean those words. I ran out of the room. Kanata tried to grab me but failed. I ran to my room and shut the door. I sank down to the floor.

"What have I done..." I whispered to myself tears falling down my cheeks. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

"Miyu wake up!"

I heard Kanata's deep voice echoing through my ear.

"Kanata?"

"Miyu...lets go..." he said. His eyes looking away from me but slightly blushing.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was dressed up in jeans and a white shirt, his long brown hair was nicely combed.

"You don't look pretty with a crying face..." He whispered to me.

"Kanata..."

"Get dressed." he said, "We are going."

"Kanata!" I said in surprise, "I am sorry...I didn't mean what I said..."

"It's okay!" he said smiling "I forgive ya! I was a jerk too. I am sorry."

I jumped up and hugged him tightly. Kanata blushed. He had grown so tall..and strong...and handsome. He began to look at lot more manly these days. The thought of this made me blush.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." He said happily.

Then he brought me into a long romantic kiss.

_-End of Flashback-_

So there we were...on a highway.

"KANATA! Please! SLOW DOWN!"

"Miyu don't you think this is fun!?"

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears formed in my eyes as I gripped Kanata harder. "No...It's not fun...please, Kanata, why are you doing this to me?"

Kanata looked at me...his eyes were wide. There was no playfulness in them anymore, they showed pain and sadness.

"Okay...Miyu..." He whispered in a serious tone. "But..."

"What?"

"Hold me tight and...kiss me."

"Why-? I asked but kissed him anyways.

Kanata smiled then sighed. "Now, tell me you love me."

"I love you, Kanata!" I said in a puzzled tone. I just wanted him to stop speeding.

"Can you take off my helmet and put it on?"

"Wha?-"

"JUST DO IT!" He yelled with desperation in his voice.

I took off his helmet, put it on and looked at him. He was looking back at me with kind eyes. Why was he looking at me? He should be driving!

"KANATA! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed.

He didn't listen to me. Instead looked deeply in my eyes. He gave me a sad smile.

"Miyu..." He said pausing, "You look beautiful...you have really become a woman." Kanata smiled.

"Kanata...?"

Why? I didn't understand...why was he acting this way? It was as if he would see me for the last time.

"I love you..." He whispered he reached down and kissed me.

At that moment I saw a bright light...it was a car...coming toward us!

"KANATA!" I screamed.

But he just smiled at me...

"I love you..." He whispered again. His eyes were soft.

Yet, before I knew it...it was too late

* * *

"Miyu...MIYU!"

I heard a voice call me but I couldn't see anything.

"Miyu!?" It called again.

My vision was blurry but it soon came in to focus. I saw two familiar heads.

"Miyu!" The middle age woman said, tears in her eyes. She had green eyes...just like mine.

"Mom?!" I yelled. My dad was there too.

"Why are you here?" I looked around my friends were there too...but something was missing. "Where am I?"

"Well when we heard you were in an accident we caught a flight and rushed over here." My dad explained.

"Accident?" I asked them questionably but everyone was quite.

At that moment, a nurse came in holding a clipboard. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and she wore a white dress.

"You must be Miyu." She said writing some things down on her clipboard. "You were in an accident."

"I was?"

Then it hit me. The motorcycle...the highway...Kanata! I looked around again. Where was Kanata?

"The boy who was with you. He is dead, right?" She asked me.

"KANATA? DEAD?"

Everyone was quite.

"WHERE IS KANATA?!" I screamed doubtfully "WHERE?!"

"Honey...?" My mother began slowly. "Kanata is dead...he died a 2 weeks ago from an head injury."

-Silence-

My dad said in a melancholy tone. "You have been in a coma for 2 weeks."

"The only reason you lived..." My mom said, "Was because you were wearing a helmet...because Kanata protected you."

"When we found you two unconscious on the road, after the accident...he was still holding you...poor boy." The nurse said, "The brakes on his motorcycle broke."

Was that why he was acting so strangely? Was that why he said he love me...why he smiled...for me?

I turned pale.

"NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!" I screamed. I was losing it. I waved my hands in the air and screamed. "IT WAS MY FAULT HE DIED!? RIGHT?"

-Silence-

My parents hugged me, but the nurse suggested they give some time to let it sink in. I needed to be left alone. She summoned everyone out of the room and left me there,  
sobbing...alone.

"Kanata..." I said crying, "How could you!? How could you torture me like this...? I loved you! You didn't have to protect me! Why did you leave me?!" I sat there crying while darkness swept over over me. I finally cried myself to sleep. I would always love Kanata and no one else.

KANATA GAVE UP HIS LIFE JUST TO PROTECT ME!

* * *

Waaaaaaa...so sad:)

This was my first oneshot So plz rate well!

P.S. Sorry about Kanata dying...it just the way the story goes!


End file.
